Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir
by fuzzy1713
Summary: A collection of one-shots exploring the different personalities and relationships in the Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir. (Basically expect anything from me but probably more ship related than anything). Chapter Three: Adrien makes a shocking realization when gushing about his lady love.
1. Chapter One: Falling Short

_**Summary:** Chat Noir attempts to escape the darkness that dances at the edge of his mind and ends up, more or less, falling onto Marinette's balcony._

 ** _Song:_** _Cut by Plumb_

 _ **A/N:** I don't really know what this is since it went entirely different than what I was planning. Oh __well. Haha enjoy and let me know what you think!_

* * *

Ladybug was perfection at its finest. Beautiful and strong, fierce and intelligent. One day she had burst into Adrien's life and suddenly he was no longer content to stay behind locked doors and silent walls. He wanted the kind of freedom she had. So when his own Miraculous appeared, Adrien didn't even hesitate. He became Chat Noir and joined his lady on the roof tops of Paris.

She however, did not seem to share his feelings and instead brushed him aside, more focused on saving their city than him. And as much as he wanted to, as much as his heart hurt, Chat couldn't fault Ladybug for her focus and determination. She was meant to save the world and if his ego get bruised along the way, then so be it. He could handle it.

Or at least, that's what he told himself, but each rejection and dismissal hurt more than the last and Chat could feel himself hanging on the edge of a very dangerous and dark pit. It tempted him far more than he cared to admit and he was terrified of the day the temptation grew too great and he was too weak to resist.

Whenever that particular temptation rose and Chat heard the whispers of wings beginning to take flight; he ran. Leaping and bounding from roof top to roof top, taking chances that would normally earn him a scolding from his lady.

It was on one particular night that the doubts and ugly thoughts had grown too grand and he was more focused on losing them than where he was going, that he finally made a mistake. He overestimated himself and took a jump that was much to large even for the great Chat Noir.

It was by sheer dumb luck that he didn't fall the five stories to the ground.

In a complete panic, Chat threw out his staff, which extended automatically, and managed to wedge it in a guard rail on the nearest balcony. With a jolt, his fall was stopped and Chat prayed physics would work in his favor this once as his staff jiggled against the force of his fall before, thankfully, coming to a stop.

The instant it was still, Chat swung up onto it and scurried over to the balcony.

"Glad no one was here to see that," Chat muttered as he jiggled his staff free, his mind conjuring up a picture of Ladybug doubled over in laughter. His noise wrinkled at the sound of her giggles in his head.

"I wouldn't bet on that kitty."

Startled, Chat spun around only to see that the laughter he'd thought he'd imagined was in fact coming from a girl half emerged from a window that was oddly placed in the floor. She was half hidden in darkness, but he could easily make out her wide grin and shining blue eyes. For a second his mind conquered an image of his lady, but he quickly shook it away.

"Marinette."

"Chat Noir." She spoke. Her eyes alight with mischief as she fully joined him on the roof.

"I fell." He explained. Realizing the instant the words were out of his mouth how stupid he sounded.

"I saw that. Or rather, I heard it." She had the decency to cover her mouth as she burst into another fit of giggles.

Ears flat to his head, Chat resisted the urge to run. On any other night he wouldn't have minded that light teasing. He might even have enjoyed the way her laughter lit up her entire face. But tonight was not any other night.

"Most people would ask if I was injured rather than laugh." Chat snapped before he could think better of the words.

His tone sobered her up instantly and she tilted her head at him curiously. "Are you injured?"

Chat shrugged in reply. In truth, other than his pride, he was fine. He was never really got hurt, but it would be nice if someone bothered to ask rather than assuming he was alright.

Seconds ticked by as the silence grew between them and Chat eyed Marinette discretely, wondering what she would do.

She was thinking, debating something, if the wringing of her hands and the nervous nibbling on her bottom lip was any indication.

"Are you?" She finally asked, taking a step closer and holding out her hands helpless. "Hurt I mean?" She elaborated when he shot her a confused look.

"Oh," he paused, taking stock for himself. Other than a dull ache in his arms from the jolt of a sudden stop, he was fine. "No."

"Good. I mean, I'm glad."

She was still moving towards him, but Chat barely noticed, he was too entranced with the way she continued to nibble on her bottom lip. How had he never noticed that habit before? It was both annoying and enticing. And reminded him far too much of how Ladybug would bite her lip just before she came up with a brilliant plan to defeat whatever akuma they were facing.

"Can't have half of Paris's famous duo injured on my balcony." Marinette continued when Chat remained silent.

It was only when she was less than a foot in front of him that Chat's brain began working once more.

She was close. Too close. From this range she might recognize him.

Leaping back on to the railing, Chat flashed her a wide grin. "Not to worry Princess. I'm not so easily hurt." Never mind that a few moments ago he'd been pouting about people assuming he was infallible. Anything to put some distance between them. "I must be going though. Places to be. People to save."

Before she could say a word, Chat was gone. Eager to escape the odd feelings churning in his gut.

* * *

Blinking, Marinette watched as Chat Noir disappeared over the roof tops.

His sudden change in attitude had thrown her. She was used to Chat being cocky and flirtatious, but tonight she had seen another person entirely. He had seemed lonely, lost even. As if there was no one in the world who cared whether or not he lived or died.

It broke her heart to see her kitty so forlorn.

Part of her had wanted to shake him and scream that of course someone cared. Without him, Ladybug would be broken. She would be broken. But she couldn't do that, so instead she'd gone with the other half and attempted to tease him back to normalcy.

If she didn't know him better, she would have even said that it worked, but she had seen the panic that flashed in his eyes when she'd taken a step too close. Whether that was from him revealing too much or something else, she didn't know.

What she did know was that her kitty was not as strong as she wanted to believe. He was fragile and hurting and somehow, she had missed it. Or ignored it. Which one, she wasn't sure. Either way she hated herself for it.

"I'm sorry Chat." Marinette murmured. Her eyes still trained after where he'd disappeared.


	2. Chapter Two: A Miraculous Christmas

_**Summary:** Marinette, Adrien, Nino, and Alya spend Christmas Eve together exchanging gifts._

 ** _Song:_** _Anything and everything Christmas related_

 ** _A/N:_** _This is like 500 times longer than I was anticipating so I hope you guys enjoy it! Happy Holidays!_

* * *

"Marinette," Alya spoke, drawing her friends attention away from the empty seat in front of her. "You can always drop it off at his house."

Glancing down at the carefully wrapped package in her hands, Marinette winced. The whole reason she'd brought Adrien's gift to school today was so that there wouldn't be a repeat of what happened on his birthday. She'd been content to let him believe it really was his father who had gifted him the scarf, but she wanted to actually be on the receiving end of his smile this time.

Dropping the gift off at his house meant that the same thing could just happen all over again. She hadn't bothered to place a card on the inside and even if she placed another note on the outside, there was no way to know that it wouldn't simply fall off again.

"I guess," Marinette responded. Her eyes trailing back to the seat before her. Of all days for Adrien to have a photoshoot…

"Is that a gift for Adrien?" Nino jumped in suddenly, clearly having been eavesdropping.

Marinette nodded and Nino shot a glance at Alya before speaking again.

"He and I are getting together during break to exchange presents and hang out for a bit. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you guys tagged along. In fact," he continued, after a swift quick from Alya. "I know he'd really love it."

"Really?" Marinette bit her lip, considering whether the pro of actually getting to see Adrien over break was worth the inevitable embarrassment she'd experience.

"Of course, Marinette!" Alya jumped in, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We're his friends!"

"And, he'd really appreciate having more people to keep him company over break. It'll be his first christmas with friends from school, so the more the merrier!" Nino added.

As Nino's words sank in, Marinette realized that she was being silly. Of course Adrien would love to have them all over. His father rarely showed up to school functions, so it really shouldn't have been a surprise that Gabriel Agreste wouldn't be around for Christmas either.

"Yeah," she said, a wide grin stretching across her face. "Let's do it!"

* * *

Almost an entire week went by before they were able to see Adrien, because his schedule was booked solid with Christmas and Winter Themed photoshoots, so it was on Christmas Eve that they headed over to Adrien's house.

"Are you sure?" Marinettte asked for what must have been the hundredth time as she, Nino, and Alya strode up to the Agreste Mansion. It was even more daunting than she remembered it being the first time she'd visited. At least then, she didn't know if Adrien was home or not. Now, she was certain that he would be the one answering the intercom.

"Yes," Nino responded without so much as a second of hesitation. "He practically squealed when I told him you two wanted to celebrate Christmas with him."

Alya rolled her eyes at the bright pink tinge now decorating Marinette's cheeks and stepped up to the buzzer. "Ready?" She asked, more for Marinette's benefit than Nino's.

When they both nodded, Marinette's slightly delayed, Alya pressed her finger to the button.

"You told him we were coming right?" Alya asked when there wasn't an immediate response.

"Yeah," Nino confirmed. Nevertheless, he pulled out his phone and once again checked his messages. "He responded 'awesome' like 5 minutes ago."

Alya's eyes trailed from Nino to the house and then over to Marinette who was hopping from one foot to the other, clearly growing more nervous with each passing second. "Maybe send him another text telling him we're outside?"

Nino nodded, his fingers already flying across his screen.

"Maybe he changed his mind," Marinette said, her fingers gripping each other tightly. "If he doesn't want-"

Alya cut her off before she could finish the sentence however, "he wants _you_ here." Though slight, the emphases on 'you' wasn't lost on Marinette and she smiled at her friend gratefully. Even if there wasn't any reason to think that Adrien specifically wanted her there, it was nice of Alya to pretend.

'Thanks.' Marinette mouthed while Alya just shot her a grin.

"Hey," Nino began, making sure he had their attention before continuing. "Change of plans. Adrien's dad is apparently throwing some kind of fashion party here tomorrow and he doesn't want us coming in and ruining the set up or whatever." Deep creases appeared on Nino's forehead as he read through what Adrien had sent him. "So we need some where else to celebrate."

Worried, Marinette gazed up at the house. Almost every window was dark, except for one at the very far end of the house which she didn't doubt for a second was Adrien's. "My parents won't mind us crashing at my house." The words were out of her mouth before she'd even processed them.

It wasn't until both Alya and Nino turned on her with identical grins on their faces that she realized what she'd just suggested.

"I'll let Adrien know then." Nino said, pretending he didn't notice the horrified look Marinette was now shooting Alya. "He says thanks and he'll be right down."

Thankfully it took Adrien almost ten minutes to exit and join them, which gave Alya just enough time to calm Marinette down, for the most part.

"Hey!" He called as he jogged down his drive way to meet them.

"Merry Christmas!" Alya and Nino greeted while Marinette released a tiny "m-merry christmas" of her own.

Adrien's already wide grin widened when he reached them.

"Nice scarf," Alya commented, flashing Marinette a smile, before she pulled Adrien in for a quick hug. The action seemed to catch him off guard for a moment, but he managed to return it a second later.

Nino was next, choosing to pull him in for the stereotypical bro-hug.

Stepping back, Adrien turned his attention to Marinette. "Thanks for volunteering your house." He said before deliberately taking a step forward and wrapping her in his arms. "It means a lot."

A high pitched "no problem" escaped from her and he pulled back chuckling, enjoying the slightly dazed expression now on her face.

"Dude," Nino's voice came from behind him, calling his attention. "Please tell me one of those are for me."

Grinning Adrien turned so the three silver, red, and green bags were now behind his back. "Nope just for Marinette and Alya."

"Damn, guess I should return this thing then?"

Rolling her eyes at the two boys joking and teasing one another, Alya stepped over to where Marinette still stood frozen.

"You planning on moving any time in the near future?"

"He hugged me." Marinette whispered, her eyes sparkling with wonder.

"Oh girl, you've got it **bad.** " Alya shook her head, laughing lightly. "Come on, time to go to your house."

The prompt seemed to break through Marinette's reverie.

"Right…Adrien…my house…my house and Adrien…."

With another eye roll, Alya took Marinette's arm and half dragged, half lead her back towards the Boulangerie. "We're leaving with or with out you!" She called over her shoulder when the two boys didn't immediately follow, still caught up in their fake fighting.

"Coming!" They shouted, scrambling to catch up.

* * *

"Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie" Adrien read off the sign as the four of them approached the black and white shop. "Who are Tom and Sabine?"

"My parents." Marinate answered. "They opened the bakery together after they got married." Pulling open the door, Marinette held it so that the other three could file in before her.

Once inside, she pointed past the counter where a series of steps led upstairs. "If you guys want you can head up, I just need to check in with them before I join you."

Nino and Adrien nodded and moved toward the stairs before Alya's arm jerked out and drew them to a stop. "No, we'll wait."

"We will?" Nino whispered as Marinette walked past the counter into the back of the store where the kitchen no doubt was hidden.

"You haven't been here as often as I have. You wait down here, you get lots and lots of free samples." Alya answered, a cheshire-like grin on her face.

"Samples?" Adrien managed to ask before Marinette returned, a large man following her.

"Oh," she said, catching sight of them. "I figured you would have gone…umm…Papa," she began. "These are my friends. You know Alya, but the other two are Nino and A-Adrien." She gestured to the two boys and then at her father. "And this, is my dad."

"Hello sir." Adrien greeted, not missing the sharp curious glance that Mr. Dupain-Cheng had sent him.

"Hey," Nino added at the same time.

"Something smells amazing!" Alya added, glancing past Marinette's dad. "What's on the menu for today?"

Tom laughed. "A little of everything, but right now I'm baking Yule Logs to sell today and tomorrow. Would you and your friends like one Mari?"

"Yes!" Alya shouted before Marinette could decline.

Tom grinned. "How about I have Sabine bring one upstairs when we're done?"

Alya and Nino nodded eagerly, Adrien only joining in when he saw the pure joy Tom radiated at their eagerness.

"Merci, Papa!" Marinette said as Alya opened her mouth again, no doubt to request more treats for the group, and ushered them all toward the stairs.

"You're lucky my parents like you." Marinette scolded once they were out of earshot.

"They would have brought all sorts of snacks if we didn't ask for them." Alya retorted. "And you know it."

Marinette ignored her and instead gestured to the cozy little living room just off the stairs. "We'll hang out in here," she paused, "if that's okay with you?"

While Nino and Alya murmured their agreement and ventured into the room, Adrien stood at the edge taking it all in.

It was simple. With a single pale green couch taking up a majority of one side and two chairs, one pink and one green, were positioned against the wall beside it. A fireplace, in which flames were crackling merrily, was nestled opposite the couch, a TV hanging above the hearth, and two white bookcases stood on either side. The hard wood floor was covered in a worn rug which was slightly frayed at the edges.

It was so different from the so called living room in his own home, where white and black furniture sat cold and unused.

No, this was a living room. It screamed warmth and happiness and family.

He loved it.

"This is fantastic," he murmured more to himself than anyone, but Marinette heard.

Her grin was so wide and happy and _warm_ that Adrien couldn't help but grin back.

"Come on," she said, lightly tugging on the sleeve of his shirt.

Nino and Alya had taken residence on the floor and Adrien followed Marinette as she joined them.

"Presents?" Nino asked, practically jumping in anticipation.

Alya scoffed at his impatience, but betrayed herself with the excited gleam in her own eyes.

"Presents." Adrien confirmed placing his three gifts in front of him while the others took out their own.

Once they were all settled, each with three gifts sitting before them, they glanced around at one another.

"So how do we do this?" Alya was the first to speak up. "Everyone at once? Or individuals?"

"All at once!" Nino shouted immediately and Adrien was about to nod his head in agreement when Marinette spoke.

"Oh please individual. Half the fun is watching someone unwrap and open the gift. You get to see their immediate reaction. Joy, happiness, excitement! It's what makes giving gifts so much fun!" Her voice was timid, but her eyes shone with confidence Adrien wasn't used to seeing on her. She was normally so shy, but the few times she'd actually spoken up and expressed her views and wants he'd been blown away.

"Individual then." He agreed, grinning.

Marinette seemed surprised by his agreement but returned his smile.

"Let's go in a circle then." Alya decided, lifting a small pink box and handing it to Marinette. "And since we're at your house, your first."

Blushing slightly, Marinette accepted the gift and shook it experimentally. "A necklace?"

Alya shook her head. "Nope, open it!"

Doing as instructed, Marinette tore off the colorful pink paper and froze at the black cover with the word 'Sensu' printed on it.

"You didn't!" She squealed.

"I did." Alya replied as Marinette ripped off the cover and gazed at what appeared to be a simple paint brush.

"What is it?" Nino asked apparently just as lost as Adrien was.

"It's a Stylus paint brush," Marinette breathed as her fingers stroked the brush delicately. "And it's pink." She cooed, sending the other three into a fit of laughter.

"It let's her draw on her phone or tablet like she would on paper with an actual paint brush." Alya explained once they'd stopped giggled.

"Cool!" Adrien and Nino explained now understanding Marinette's excitement.

"It's beyond cool," Marinette continued to gush. "It's amazing! Alya, thank you so much!" She said, pulling the other girl into a tight hug.

"Alright," Alya laughed. "You're welcome, now let someone else have a turn you weirdo."

Blushing, Marinette pulled back, but her eyes remained fixated on her new toy. She couldn't wait to break it in later tonight.

"Okay, you're next Agreste." Alya said, holding out her second gift.

* * *

After Marinette, Adrien received a pair of gloves and a hat that perfectly matched the scarf he was wearing (Alya had simply saying she'd commissioned a friend to help make them when he'd asked where she'd gotten them), and Nino had gotten a Zaz record (which he'd almost ruined by drooling over it).

Once Alya was done handing out her gifts, Nino went. He followed her lead, giving Marinette hers first. Marinette was almost as excited about the gift card to her favorite fabric store as she was about her new paint brush stylus and had sent everyone into another fit of giggles when she'd begun debating which fabric she'd purchase with it. After her, was Alya who screamed at the ladybug styled phone case he'd given her, immediately switching out her plain black one for the new spotted one. Adrien got a sweater which said 'Meow-y Chatmas' styled after Paris's other hero in honor of all the cat puns he'd been dropping lately.

Next up, Adrien decided to hold off on his gift to Marinette, figuring that if she'd reacted like she had to Nino and Alya, his might break her completely.

So instead, he handed his first gift to Alya who narrowed her eyes slightly at him, but accepted the bright red bag.

"The red's very clever." She joked as she picked out the tissue paper, freezing when she caught a glimpse of what was inside.

Carefully, Alya drew out a single gold chain, at the very end of which hung a delicate ladybug, black onyx stones dotting amongst the sparkling red crystal.

"It's beautiful," she breathed, adding, "please tell me it's not actually a ruby," as an after thought.

Adrien laughed and shook his head. "I have a big allowance, but even that's out of my price range."

"I love it!" Alya exclaimed once he'd confirmed that she could indeed accept it. "Put it on me, please." She asked, turning so Marinette could help her.

"It's so pretty," Marinette agreed as her fingers easily clasped the chain. "And it's so very you."

"My turn!" Nino demanded, reaching his hands out as the two girls exclaimed over the necklace.

Laughing, Adrien handed his friend the green bag. "I hope you know what they are because I'm not 100% sure I really do."

Nino furrowed his brow slightly before digging into the bag and pulling out four interlocked squares, each with two little black knobs on the top and visible microchips between the colored plastic.

"You got me Patchblocks!" Nino screamed, turning on his friend. "Dude! Do you know how cool these are!?"

"I was told that they're awesome, if you like to DJ."

"They're beyond awesome! They're like the next best thing to an actual turn table! You program each one with it's own sound on the computer and then you can bring them with you and they work just like a soundboard, only smaller, and oh my god I cannot believe you…!" Nino's voice seemed to cut out and he simply stared at the gift in wonder, mouthing words no one could hear.

"I think you broke Nino." Alya said, waving her hand slightly in front of the dazed boy. "This is the most I've heard him not talk in a while."

Her jab seemed to break Nino out of his trance however and he turned on her, "hey I don't talk all the time!"

While they began to tease one another, Adrien turned to Marinette and handed her his last gift.

His cheeks were beginning to ache, he wasn't used to smiling—really smiling—for so long, but he couldn't stop either, excitement was buzzing within him as she sheepishly took the gift from him and carefully began to peel back the various layers of pink tissue paper. She had been so right, watching someone open a gift you knew they'd absolutely love was an amazing feeling.

"Oh wow," she murmured, pulling out two tickets. "Adrien…"

"Before you freak out," he said, grinning even wider at her large eyes. "They didn't cost me anything, technically. I only had to ask my dad and he was more than…willing to hand them over."

"Fashion Week." Marinette whispered, not seeming to have heard anything he'd just said. "You got me tickets to Paris Fashion Week…."

"No way," Alya whispered. Her eyes flashing away from Nino and to the tickets then to Adrien. "Seriously?"

"This is unbelievable." Marinette tore her gaze from the tickets and met Adrien's. "Thank you so much, I-I can't even…" She trailed off as tears began to gather in her bright blue eyes.

"Wait!" He exclaimed, his smile disappearing. "Why are you crying?"

"Because I'm so happy!" Marinette said before she flung herself at him, throwing her arms around his neck and burying her face in his shoulder. "This is the most…I never would have…you are so amazing." She finally managed to choke out and he laughed nervously, eyeing Alya for confirmation that everything was good and he'd picked the right gift.

The other girl was watching him with wide eyes and a slightly open mouth, but she managed to nod slightly.

"Thank you." Marinette whispered before she pulled away, her face a bright pink. "You have no idea how much this means to me. Really Adrien, it's perfect."

He smiled, his fingers ghosting across her back as she slipped back to her original spot. "You're welcome."

Marinette continued to gaze at the two tickets in wonder, until Nino flicked a spare bit of wrapping paper in her direction.

"You still have to hand out your gifts Marinette." He reminded her, clearly eager to see what he had left.

Giggling, Marinette placed the tickets carefully back within the silver bag before she handed Nino the first of her gifts.

"Since you're so impatient, you should go first."

Nino was practically bouncing in place clearly still high off his last gift and didn't waste a second before ripping off the gold paper. Pulling off the lid to a plain white box, he lifted out a deep navy blue sweatshirt with bright red stitching that matched the cap currently sitting on his head.

Quickly, Nino slipped into the sweatshirt. "It fits perfectly!"

Marinette grinned, inching forward slightly so she could examine the fit herself. "It's a little longer than I wanted…" She began, but Nino held up a hand.

"Marinette, it fits better than anything else I own. It's perfect."

She smiled before pointing at the hood. "I also added speakers so you could listen to music with or with out your headphones."

Nino's eyes went wide and he yanked the hood over his head, examining the orange speakers for himself.

"Sick," he murmured plugging his phone into the jack Marinette explained was in the pocket and listening as the first few beats of music drifted out.

"I hope you realize he is never going to take that off." Adrien commented.

"Hell no!" Nino agreed, sending them all into a laughing fit.

"My turn!" Alya demanded next. "I've waited long enough."

Handing off the next gold box, Marinette was now the one jumping up and down in anticipation.

"Am I really that obsessed with Ladybug?" Alya laughed when bright red and black spots appeared from beneath the tissue paper.

"She's practically all you talk about!" Marinette defended as her friend pulled out a summer styled ladybug dress.

Standing, Alya held it up to herself as Marinette began to flitter around, checking that the sizing would be perfect for this one as well.

As the two girls did that, Adrien eyed the last gift, his gift, eagerly. He'd wanted to receive his own Marinette designed clothing since she'd won his father's hat contest. Even with the feather, it had been an amazing design and he'd never cursed his stupid allergy more.

"I think someone's waiting." Alya whispered, catching sight of Adrien.

Dropping the hem, Marinette glanced to where Adrien sat, his eyes fixated on the last golden box.

Biting her lip, Marinette sat down once more and held it out for him. "M-merry Christmas, Adrien."

Quicker than he'd meant, Adrien snatched the box from her, ripping it apart faster than even Nino.

Inside, was a heavy black coat, trimmed on the inside and around the collar with sheepskin, large pockets and buttons adorning the outside, and decorative stitching lined the cuffs.

He'd never seen a coat like it.

Standing, Adrien pulled the coat on, marveling at how well made it was. Not a single stitch was misplaced and the fit…the fit was like a dream.

He was in love.

"Do-do you like it?" Marinette asked, her eyes wide and her lip tucked cutely between her teeth.

"Marinette," he said meeting her gaze. "This is the best coat I have ever worn. In my life."

A fresh wave of tears rose in his eyes, but this time he was prepared.

Pulling her up, he engulfed her in his own hug. Squeezing her until her tears turned into peals of laughter.


	3. Chapter Three: Bluer Than the Seine

"Okay dude," Nino spoke, slipping onto the bench beside Adrien. "What's her name?"

Startled, Adrien looked away from his phone and at Nino. "Huh?"

"You've been staring at your phone all day. I haven't seen you smile this much since that app, Neko Atsume, first came out."

A light blush coated Adrien's cheeks. He hadn't realized he'd been so transparent.

Last night, he'd finally managed to get his Lady to exchange her number with his-he'd had to buy each of them a new cellphone, but that hardly mattered when he could now text her whenever he wanted.

"Seriously!" Nino snapped his fingers in front of Adrien's face. "I've never seen you act like this. This girl has got to be amazing."

"She is. Adrien replied, his mind flooding with Ladybug. "She's the kindest person I've ever met, bending over backward to help people. She never says no. It doesn't matter who's asking or what they want her to do, she'll do everything she can to do it for them. And if she can't do that, she'll come up with something else. There's no one as smart or as creative as she is. It blows my mind the ideas she comes up with. Give her a problem and she'll come up with a solution in less than a minute."

Adrien,caught up in his description of Ladybug, missed the way Nino's eyes traveled from his to somewhere behind him.

"Selfless, kind, smart, creative..." He murmured. "Anything else?"

"She's completely gorgeous too. I don't think I've met anyone who's looks even come within a fraction of hers." Adrien sighed, "sometimes I think I could drown in her eyes. They're bluer than the Seine and deeper than the ocean. Everything she feels or thinks, you can see it all in her eyes."

"Sounds like you've got it bad." Nino said, clasping a hand on Adrien's shoulder. "Good news is: Marinette's got it just as bad, if not worse."

Whipping his head around, Adrien followed Nino's gaze to where Marinette and Alya sat half a dozen feet away.

"It's not..."Adrien started, but, suddenly, Marinette's eyes rose to meet his and he felt his heart stop.

Had her eyes always been that exact shade of blue? How many times had he looked her in the eyes and wondered why they seemed so familiar?

"Dude," Nino laughed. "You're freaking her out."

Sure enough, Marinette's face had gone bright pink and she was smiling nervously.

Forcing his gaze away, Adrien turned back to his phone. "Holy shit."

* * *

 **A/N:** **Certainly not my best work, but it's short and I like it enough to share! Let me know what you all think and if you have any special requests!**

 **Inspired by:** post/138225853140/reveal-au-where-adrien-decides-to-talk-to-nino


End file.
